All I Want For Christmas
by caramel1
Summary: It's Christmastime in Stars Hollow, and there's only one thing Rory wants. She just can't admit it to herself. Fluff, R/J
1. I Don't Want A Lot For Christmas

Title: All I Want For Christmas Is You  
  
Summary: It's Christmas in Stars Hollow, and romance is in the air.  
  
Pairings: R/J, L/L, L/C  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
  
Setup: Dean and Rory broke up at the Dance Marathon, but Jess did not follow Rory to the bridge, and they act like nothing's between them. Lorelai didn't go to Sherrie's baby show, and she and Rory are still not speaking to Chris. The rest of the show is the same. Set to "All I Want For Christmas Is You" by Mariah Carey. I cut and moved and pasted and altered the lyrics to fit my own needs, but they're still not mine.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the lyrics.  
  
Distribution: Sure, why not? Just email me and tell me where.  
  
Author's Note: Pure, cheesy, one hundred percent Christmas fluff. I'm in the Christmas spirit. I can't help myself. It's a sickness. The chapters are going to be short and fluffy, because I'm working on "The Waiting Room" and that takes up a lot of my time.  
  
Feedback: Yes. Please. No flames. Thank you.  
  
*****************All I Want For Christmas Is You***************** ~~~~Chapter One: I Don't Want A Lot For Christmas~~~~  
  
..I don't want a lot for Christmas  
  
There's just one thing I need  
  
I don't care about presents  
  
Underneath the Christmas tree..  
  
  
  
"MOM!" Rory Gilmore yelled as she came into her home, frantically doing the buttons on her jacket and jamming a beanie on to her head.  
  
"I know, I know!" Lorelai replied as she hastily came downstairs, pulling on a coat much like Rory's and madly brushing her hair.  
  
"Reviews are today, I can't be late!" Rory cried as the pair ran to the car.  
  
"I still don't understand this damn school system," Lorelai said as she shoved her keys into the ignition and started up the Jeep. "No dead week? What is the world coming to?"  
  
"Their explanation was that it puts more responsibility-"  
  
"Pressure!" Lorelai interjected."  
  
"-On you to have to study on your own as opposed to having the reviews the week before finals."  
  
"It's still stupid," Lorelai complained, driving carefully on the snowy streets. "Now you have to spend your entire Christmas vacation studying.  
  
"I know, it sucks." Rory sighed, digging through her backpack to be certain she had all the correct books.  
  
"Can't you just blow them off? It's senior year, it won't affect you," Lorelai persuaded.  
  
"Mom."  
  
"Yes, yes," Lorelai sighed.  
  
"Do I have to explain this again?" Rory asked jokingly.  
  
They said in unison, "Harvard looks at senior year."  
  
Rory sighed and looked out the quickly moving landscape. Her eyes were filled with the pure white of snow. Her mind wandered, subconsciously registering the sounds of her mom opening a CD case and sliding the disk in.  
  
"Dashing through the snow.."  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"On a one horse open sleigh."  
  
"Please don't."  
  
"O'er the fields we go.."  
  
"I'll pay you."  
  
"Laughing all the way." Lorelai sang happily, her not-at-all talented voice filling the car. "Ha ha ha!" She cackled as Rory struggled to contain her grin. "Ha--So, what do you want for Christmas?" Lorelai asked abruptly in the middle of her laugh.  
  
"That was quite out of the blue," Rory noted."  
  
"Yes. But I have to shop today. You're going to be home harassing me for the next week, and how am I going to buy you lots of pretty things?"  
  
"I do not know," Rory mused."  
  
"So, what do you want?" Lorelai asked again. "Toys? Books? Candy? Anything but coal?"  
  
"I don't know," Rory shrugged. "I'm kind of set."  
  
"Liar. There must be something you want."  
  
Rory stared out the window again, her mind wandering.  
  
"Rorrrry.."  
  
"I really don't know," Rory snapped back to the present. "To pass finals?"  
  
"Alas, I'm not the grade fairy," Lorelai said sadly. "If you refuse to tell me what you want, how about I tell you what I want?"  
  
Rory giggled as her mother started listing all the things she wanted, but her mind still was drawn to a certain boy. 


	2. I Don't Need To Hang My Stocking

Title: All I Want For Christmas Is You  
  
Summary: It's Christmas in Stars Hollow, and romance is in the air.  
  
Pairings: R/J, L/L, L/C  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
  
Setup: Dean and Rory broke up at the Dance Marathon, but Jess did not follow Rory to the bridge, and they act like nothing's between them. Lorelai didn't go to Sherrie's baby show, and she and Rory are still not speaking to Chris. The rest of the show is the same. Set to "All I Want For Christmas Is You" by Mariah Carey. I cut and moved and pasted and altered the lyrics to fit my own needs, but they're still not mine.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the lyrics.  
  
Distribution: Sure, why not? Just email me and tell me where.  
  
Author's Note: Pure, cheesy, one hundred percent Christmas fluff. I'm in the Christmas spirit. I can't help myself. It's a sickness. The chapters are going to be short and fluffy, because I'm working on "The Waiting Room" and that takes up a lot of my time. Please check that one out and tell me what you think! (Not a R/J..I flip flop between the 'ships..R/J to R/T to L/C to L/L..) Sorry for the shortness. And thanks for the reviews, y'all are so awesome!  
  
Feedback: Yes. Please. No flames. Thank you.  
  
*************All I Want For Christmas Is You************* ~~~~Chapter Two: I Don't Need To Hang My Stocking ~~~~  
  
...I don't need to hang my stocking  
  
There upon the fireplace  
  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
  
With a toy on Christmas day...  
  
Rory waited at the bus stop after school that day, her body freezing and her brain filled with piles of information, each bit of which she was sure counted. She checked the bus schedule and realized that the consequence of her staying late in AP Physics for a question and answer session was waiting for 20 more minutes for the bus. She pulled out a spiral book full of meticulous notes and began studying, craving coffee and the warmth it would bring.  
  
The bus finally pulled up, and she got on, suddenly roasting from the heater and loving it. She sat down in an empty seat, and again opened her notebook. Her mind refused to focus, however, and her thoughts drifted to places she wished they wouldn't go. She ran her gloved fingers over her wrist, where Dean's bracelet used to be in all its sentimental glory.  
  
She hadn't spoken to him since the dance, when he'd flung those awful accusations at her. Even if they were somewhat deserved...but not true. He was wrong.  
  
She'd seen him around, their eyes would meet for a split second and she's see the pain and hurt in his gaze. She'd quickly look away, her heart torn.  
  
Tears had run down her cheeks that night, as she was held in her mother's arms. She mourned the loss the next few days. She had had tears in her eyes when she put the bracelet away forever, when she'd put away a box of reminders.  
  
But the tears were try, her heart was mending, and the thoughts that used to be occupied by Dean were now involving..she wasn't going there. She couldn't. Once she went there, she might not stop.  
  
She was jolted out of her reverie by the bus driver's voice announcing, "Stars Hollow!" She smiled at the elderly man as she departed, and stepped out into the town.  
  
"CDs?" Lorelai asked as she popped up out of nowhere.  
  
"Oh, I wish you wouldn't do that." Rory jumped. "You should wear a little collar, with a bell or something."  
  
"Wouldn't go with the shoes," Lorelai shrugged. "So, CDs? Which ones?"  
  
"I think you need to get off this Christmas gift train," Rory told her mother.  
  
"When did you become so hard to shop for?" Lorelai wondered as they started walking towards Luke's without a word passing between them on the subject.  
  
"When I stopped liking Elmo?"  
  
"Ah, Elmo." Lorelai mused. "Those were the days..Creepy red fur, on Willow's shirt.ah, I miss that time."  
  
"Snap out of it," Rory giggled. "You're getting too nostalgic."  
  
"When you were cute and sweet.."  
  
"I'm not cute anymore?"  
  
"When you didn't speak and interrupt your mother.when you actually told me what you wanted for Christmas.."  
  
"Back on that again, are we?" Rory giggled.  
  
"Food?" Lorelai asked. "I can do food."  
  
"Why are you obsessing over this?"  
  
Lorelai paused, "It's your last Christmas at home."  
  
"Oh, Mom."  
  
"My baby's going off into the world soon!" Lorelai cried, blending British and Southern to get a very strange accent. "Oh, Lordy, I'll be so very lonely! Who'll stay up and watch the box with the people with me? Who'll-"  
  
"Books. I want books!" Rory attempted to stop her mother's speech.  
  
"Not specific enough."  
  
"Damn." 


	3. I Just Want You For My Own

Title: All I Want For Christmas Is You  
  
Summary: It's Christmas in Stars Hollow, and romance is in the air.  
  
Pairings: R/J, L/L, L/C  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
  
Setup: Dean and Rory broke up at the Dance Marathon, but Jess did not follow Rory to the bridge, and they act like nothing's between them. Lorelai didn't go to Sherrie's baby shower (Heh. I just noticed it said 'show'. Kind of fitting, yes?), and she and Rory are still not speaking to Chris. The rest of the show is the same. Set to "All I Want For Christmas Is You" by Mariah Carey. I cut and moved and pasted and altered the lyrics to fit my own needs, but they're still not mine.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the lyrics.  
  
Distribution: Sure, why not? Just email me and tell me where.  
  
Author's Note: Pure, cheesy, one hundred percent Christmas fluff. I'm in the Christmas spirit. I can't help myself. It's a sickness. The chapters are going to be short and fluffy, because I'm working on "The Waiting Room" and that takes up a lot of my time. Please check that one out and tell me what you think! (Not a R/J..I flip flop between the 'ships..R/J to R/T to L/C to L/L..)  
  
Oh, and Lorelai's second line in the diner, I think has been used in the show before. It came to me very easily, which is rare, so if it's from an episode could you tell me? In that case, don't own it.  
  
Feedback: Yes. Please. No flames. Thank you.  
  
miss.pebbles. I wouldn't taken it as a flame even if you hadn't had the lovely disclaimer. You're probably right about combining the two chapters, but I hadn't edited and rewritten the second part yet and I want to finish it before Christmas. I'm getting to the Jess interaction..don't you worry..  
  
Angel Monroe.I've been out of the FF loop for a while (note: I didn't update "The Waiting Room" for six months. I'm a bitch.), but what's "literati"? If I knew what it was I could give it to you..heh. It's R/J, isn't it? Like Java Junkie..  
  
*****************All I Want For Christmas Is You***************** ~~~~Chapter Three: I Just Want You For My Own~~~~  
  
.. I just want you for my own  
  
More than you could ever know  
  
Make my wish come true...  
  
All I want for Christmas  
  
Is you....  
  
"1887..1887..1887" Rory muttered to herself as she stumbled out of her room. A book was held open in one arm, a notebook in the other, and a pencil stuck out from the messy bun her unwashed hair was in.  
  
"Hon, you do know it's only the second day of vacation and you could, conceivably, take a break?" Lorelai asked as she watched Rory drop the notebook, pull the pencil out of her hair, and scribble something in the margin of her substantial text.  
  
Rory began to chew her lip as she stuck the pencil back in her hair and walked toward the counter. One hand fumbled for the coffee pot as the other held on to the book for dear life. "No. Have to study," she said monotonically.  
  
"You have two weeks!"  
  
"1887.1887.."  
  
"It's nearly CHRISTMAS!" Lorelai yelled, tearing the book out of her daughter's grasp.  
  
"I have to study!" Rory whined, reaching for it desperately.  
  
"I want to PLAY!"  
  
"We can play LATER!"  
  
"Only three more days till CHRISTMAS, and you're STUDYING!"  
  
"I have FINALS!"  
  
"In TWO WEEKS!"  
  
"I have to study NOW!"  
  
"You're so GRUMPY!"  
  
"Get me COFFEE!" Rory begged. "Just a little while longer! General...battle..ahhh! Brain hurts."  
  
"Can't you relax? Just for a little while? Pretty please?" Lorelai implored pitifully.  
  
Rory conceded reluctantly, "Fine. But I'm bringing my backpack."  
  
  
  
"My God, it's cold!" Lorelai complained as she and Rory staggered into the diner that afternoon. "If it's going to be that cold, it should at least be snowing."  
  
"I thought yesterday you said snow was evil and should be outlawed," Rory mused as the pair sat down and peeled off their many layers.  
  
"Don't throw my words back at me," Lorelai snapped, rubbing her hands together to create some heat. "It's rude."  
  
"So sorry," Rory said apologetically, her smile barely contained.  
  
"Luuuuke!" Lorelai shrieked suddenly, causing many heads to turn towards her, but not the baseball-cap covered one she was looking for. "Luuuuuuuuke!" She yelled again, her voice rising in volume.  
  
"Mom, maybe you should-"  
  
"LUKE!"  
  
"He's not here!" Jess said as he emerged from the kitchen, wiping his hands with a small blue towel. Rory's eyes met his for a millisecond, and then fell down to her backpack, her heart beating faster. She rummaged around in the perfectly organized backpack, searching for something, though she wasn't quite sure what. She could feel Jess standing just a few feet away. She quickly pulled out her French book and opened it up. J'étais, tu étais, il était.Her pencil ran down the words, they swam in front of her eyes, but had no meaning.  
  
"I see," Lorelai said, her eyes locking on Jess's. He met her stare for a minute before he turned around to grab a few coffee cups. He filled them up and set one down on the table in front of the elder Gilmore. "Thanks," Lorelai murmured as she became absorbed in the warm drink. Rory looked up at Jess, who still held her mug in his hand.  
  
"Here," he said abruptly, setting it down after Rory stayed silent. His facial expression was frozen, and relayed nothing. But Rory was confused as she met his eyes once again, for she saw a glimmer of something there..maybe hurt?  
  
Rory whispered to his retreating back. "Thanks."  
  
  
  
"Did we pay?" Rory stopped suddenly as they walked up the front porch. Her three cups of coffee and two muffins sat happily in her stomach, but her pocket didn't feel any lighter.  
  
"Do we ever?" Lorelai shrugged, stating the truth.  
  
"Right," Rory nodded. "Guilt over. Inside, I'm cold."  
  
Lorelai opened the door to the house, and the warm air enveloped the two as they entered. After shrugging off their warm winter coats and hanging up their scarves and hats, Rory walked over to the answering machine and noticed the blinking red number two. She pressed play and waited for the annoying techno-voice to finish it's time and day speech.  
  
"Hello, Lorelai," Emily's voice emanated from the speaker. "How's your vacation been? Ours has been lovely. Since I haven't heard back from you, I'm assuming you will be joining us for Christmas dinner. Come at four. Goodbye."  
  
"Damn," Lorelai laughed over the next relaying of date and time, only a few minutes before the Gilmores returned to their home.  
  
"Rory? Lorelai?" Christopher's voice came through. Rory whipped around to look at her mother, frozen in the doorway. "Are you there?" There was a pause. His voice sounded tired, pitiful. "I just wanted to say an early.I'm not expecting a call back, but..Merry Christmas..I miss you."  
  
The message cut off and Lorelai walked quickly forward and pressed the delete button firmly.  
  
"You want to call him back?" she asked her daughter, noting the heartbreaking look on her face.  
  
"No," Rory said softly, walking away from the desk.  
  
"Alright," Her mom said, "But if you do, it's okay-"  
  
"I don't."  
  
Lorelai nodded, and Rory pulled her into a warm embrace. 


	4. Everyone Is Singing

Title: All I Want For Christmas Is You  
  
Summary: It's Christmas in Stars Hollow, and romance is in the air.  
  
Pairings: R/J, L/L, L/C  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
  
Setup: Dean and Rory broke up at the Dance Marathon, but Jess did not follow Rory to the bridge, and they act like nothing's between them. Lorelai didn't go to Sherrie's baby shower (Heh. I just noticed it said 'show'. Kind of fitting, yes?), and she and Rory are still not speaking to Chris. The rest of the show is the same. Set to "All I Want For Christmas Is You" by Mariah Carey. I cut and moved and pasted and altered the lyrics to fit my own needs, but they're still not mine.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the lyrics.  
  
Distribution: Sure, why not? Just email me and tell me where.  
  
Author's Note: Pure, cheesy, one hundred percent Christmas fluff. I'm in the Christmas spirit. I can't help myself. It's a sickness. The chapters are going to be SHORT and FLUFFY, because I'm working on "The Waiting Room" and that takes up a lot of my time. Please check that one out and tell me what you think! (Not a R/J..I flip flop between the 'ships..R/J to R/T to L/C to L/L..)  
  
Feedback: Yes. Please. No flames. Thank you.  
  
*****************All I Want For Christmas Is You*****************  
  
~~~~Chapter Four: Everyone Is Singing ~~~~  
  
  
  
.. And everyone is singing  
  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need -  
  
won't you please bring my baby to me....  
  
  
  
The phone sat on the soft, warm bedspread, white in a sea of red and purple. Lorelai's eyes were trained on the cordless, her hand tightened in a tense fist. Her mind was going through a battle, between call and don't call. Her mind was nearly made up when a knock sounded on her door.  
  
"Yes!" She called out hurriedly, shoving the phone under the blanket speedily.  
  
"You ready?" Rory asked as she opened the door. "I'm getting cravings."  
  
"This is something new?" Lorelai laughed as she grabbed her purse and followed Rory out of the room.  
  
"Yes. I'm craving healthy food-" Rory admitted as they grabbed their coats from the rack and pulled on gloves, hats, and scarves.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Brussel sprouts!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"And BRAN!"  
  
"Oh, what's happened to my little girl!" Lorelai moaned as they exited their home and headed for their home away from home-Luke's.  
  
"And coffee!"  
  
"Oh, you had me scared there for a minute," Lorelai said, wiping her forehead exaggeratedly.  
  
They walked down the streets of Stars Hollow to the town square, surrounded by a sea of white. There hadn't been fresh snow in days, so looking closely at the mounds of white fluff would destroy the image of pureness, but you could live in denial in a White Christmas world, which is what Lorelai and Rory were doing.  
  
"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year...." The Stars Hollow chorus sang from the gazebo, conducted by a colorfully bundled Miss Patty. The Gilmores giggled as they spied Kirk in the front row, dressed head to toe in Christmas colors.  
  
The music followed them into the diner, drowned out only when Luke called from the kitchen, "If I hear that song one more damn time.."  
  
"Somebody not in the Christmas spirit?" Lorelai asked as they took seats at the diner counter.  
  
"They don't know any more songs! Maybe they should learn something with more than one verse!"  
  
"There is more than one verse to that song," Rory informed him.  
  
"Well they only know the one!" Luke retorted.  
  
"Ooh! It's nearly six thirty, I better go rent a movie," Rory said, jumping down from the stool. "See you in a bit." She exited the diner, the door shutting just as Jess emerged from the kitchen. His eyes went to the window and watched Rory pass by, but he shook himself out of his trance as soon as she disappeared from sight and he noticed Lorelai watching him curiously.  
  
"Jess, get the Shepards their food, they've been waiting for fifteen minutes," Luke barked as he followed Lorelai's stare and noticed Jess.  
  
"Aye aye, captain," Jess said absentmindedly, returning to the kitchen.  
  
"So, where were you yesterday?" Lorelai asked as Luke began to pour her a cup of coffee.  
  
"Huh?" Luke said swiftly.  
  
"Yesterday. You weren't here. I'm a curious cat, and I want to know where you were!"  
  
"Out."  
  
"Just out? That has many different interpretations, you know. You could have been doing any number of things. Out doesn't tell me what."  
  
"I was shopping, if you must know," Luke confessed,  
  
"Shopping, really?" Lorelai pondered. "For who?"  
  
"Jess, mostly."  
  
"You're buying him presents?"  
  
"No, Lorelai, I'm planning to give him empty boxes for Christmas."  
  
"I think the boy deserves a lump of coal," Lorelai decided as Luke sighed and walked over to take the order of a few teenagers.  
  
"What was that?" Jess asked as he materialized suddenly. He carried two warm plates with burgers and fries in his hands over to one table and set them down before returning to the counter. "I deserve coal?"  
  
Lorelai inspected the laid-back look on Jess's face and continued, "Yes."  
  
"And why would that be?"  
  
"Chalk outlines, super-glue..."  
  
Jess nodded, "I see your point." He noticed the already nearly empty mug of coffee in front of Lorelai and filled it up.  
  
"Thanks," Lorelai said instinctively.  
  
"No problem," Jess replied, turning around and retreating into the kitchen once more.  
  
"Maybe half a lump of coal," Lorelai mused, her thoughts interrupted by the jingle of the bell above the door.  
  
"Alright!" Rory said as she came in, letting in a gust of cool are. She demanded coffee from Luke whilst she was setting the bag of films on the counter in front of Lorelai. "We've got Christmas films to last us the next two nights until-"  
  
"Christmas eve!" Lorelai shrieked giddily.  
  
"Just like a little kid," Luke said from the cash register.  
  
"Shut up, shopping boy."  
  
Rory ignored both of them and read the title off of the boxes, "A Christmas Story.."  
  
"Ah, Ralphie and the BB gun!" Lorelai butt in.  
  
"It's A Wonderful Life."  
  
"Every time a bell rings, and angel gets it's wings!" Lorelai giggled. Luke opened the cash register and it tinged. "Thank you, Luke!"  
  
"Happy to oblige," Luke grumbled.  
  
"And last, but certainly not least." Rory paid no heed to her mother and Luke as she read off the last label, "Reservoir Dogs."  
  
"That's not very Christmas-y," Jess commented as he leaned against the door frame. Rory turned to look at him, blush creeping across her cheeks.  
  
"Sure it is," Lorelai said. "Blood? Red? That's a Christmas color."  
  
"Whatever you say," Jess shrugged.  
  
Lorelai hopped off her stool and went to harass Luke, leaving Rory sitting at the counter alone. She let her eyes go everywhere but the boy standing in front of her.  
  
"Hey Rory," Jess said as she finally focused on him.  
  
"Hi," She replied bashfully, fingering the plastic bag in front of her.  
  
"Well, I better get back to work," Jess said after a tension-filled silence, thumbing over his shoulder to the kitchen.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Rory nodded vigorously.  
  
He left, and the breath she didn't know she'd been holding was released.  
  
"NOW!" Lorelai's yell came from a few feet away.  
  
Rory shook her head in amusement, viewing her mother arguing with Luke like it was a movie. Her eyes left the scene every once in awhile, when Jess came out of the kitchen and was just a few feet away. Then, she couldn't concentrate. 


	5. This Is All I'm Asking For

Title: All I Want For Christmas Is You  
  
Summary: It's Christmas in Stars Hollow, and romance is in the air.  
  
Pairings: R/J, L/L, L/C  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
  
Setup: Dean and Rory broke up at the Dance Marathon, but Jess did not follow Rory to the bridge, and they act like nothing's between them. Lorelai didn't go to Sherrie's baby shower (Heh. I just noticed it said 'show'. Kind of fitting, yes?), and she and Rory are still not speaking to Chris. The rest of the show is the same. Set to "All I Want For Christmas Is You" by Mariah Carey. I cut and moved and pasted and altered the lyrics to fit my own needs, but they're still not mine.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the lyrics.  
  
Distribution: Sure, why not? Just email me and tell me where.  
  
Author's Note: Pure, cheesy, one hundred percent Christmas fluff. I'm in the Christmas spirit. I can't help myself. It's a sickness. The chapters are going to be SHORT and FLUFFY, because I'm working on "The Waiting Room" and that takes up a lot of my time. Please check that one out and tell me what you think! (Not a R/J..I flip flop between the 'ships..R/J to R/T to L/C to L/L..)  
  
I'm going to post the last chapter on Christmas Eve, most likely, and I realize this ending is somewhat abrupt, but I want to get to where I'm going and to get there by Christmas. This is definitely not my best work, because it transfers from slow pacing and no plot and all the action in the last two or three chapters. Anyway, just wanted to apologize.  
  
Yes, I know this chapter is tres tres short.  
  
Feedback: Reviews are like crack to me. I need them. I get them, I'm a happy happy girl with inspiration. I don't, I'm well..not. On both counts. :hinthint:  
  
*****************All I Want For Christmas Is You*****************  
  
~~~~Chapter Five: This Is All I'm Asking For ~~~~  
  
.This is all I'm asking for  
  
I just want to see baby  
  
Standing right outside my door.  
  
Lorelai awoke with a start. She vaguely remembered a dream so wonderful, full of love and happiness, but she couldn't remember the face of its star. She shivered, pulling her comforter tightly around her.  
  
She tried to go to sleep, nestling her head in her soft pillow as she attempted to return to dreamland. She realized after only a few minutes that this was hopeless; she would never be able to get back to sleep. Counting sheep would be fruitless, listing to soothing music, futile. She threw the comforter off her flannel-clad body and slipped into bunny slippers. She walked down the stairs, craving coffee but not wanting to wake Rory up. She sat down on the couch and picked up a magazine, and leafed through it, desperate to find anything that would interest her.  
  
She threw it down in aversion a moment later. She fought the urge to wake her daughter, just so she could have someone to entertain her. It was Christmas Eve after all, they could open their presents at (Lorelai glanced at her watch and laughed softly) 2 in the morning.  
  
Her thoughts traveled, as they often did when she couldn't sleep. She would always decisions in the middle of the night when rest wouldn't come, and they would be good ones.  
  
This night, two things were on her mind.  
  
The first of which concerned her daughter. Little slipped passed Lorelai, and she noticed the looks passing between the two at the diner recently. Rory had told her Dean's accusations while declaring them false, and Lorelai didn't push the issue. But she noticed. Rory's nervousness, while not exactly a new thing, increased by leaps and bounds whenever she was around Jess.  
  
Lorelai had protested. Wait, scratch that. "Griped" would probably be a better term. At the very least, she'd disapproved. But all those objections she'd had were draining away. She wasn't sure why. Jess hadn't become a model citizen. He actually hadn't changed at all. But she could see, and she could sense, and she didn't want to turn into her mother.  
  
She still had her reservations, of course. She didn't want to see Rory with a bad boy. She didn't want Jess to be her daughter's Chris.  
  
Chris. The other person on her very awake and alert mind.  
  
She'd deleted it, but the words on his message ran through her head. He missed them. Not Rory, her too. And she wanted him to. God, that sounded desperate. She wanted him to miss her? Selfish..  
  
Her thoughts her interrupted from the sound of an car engine outside. She got up quickly and walked over to the window. She pulled the curtain aside and looked outside. She frowned, not recognizing the car there.  
  
There was a soft knock on the door, and she ran and pulled it open hesitantly.  
  
Her jaw dropped. "Chris?" She gasped.  
  
He asked softly, "Can I come in?" 


	6. I Won't Even Stay Awake

Title: All I Want For Christmas Is You  
  
Summary: It's Christmas in Stars Hollow, and romance is in the air.  
  
Pairings: R/J, L/L, L/C  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
  
Setup: Dean and Rory broke up at the Dance Marathon, but Jess did not follow Rory to the bridge, and they act like nothing's between them. Lorelai didn't go to Sherrie's baby shower (Heh. I just noticed it said 'show'. Kind of fitting, yes?), and she and Rory are still not speaking to Chris. The rest of the show is the same. Set to "All I Want For Christmas Is You" by Mariah Carey. I cut and moved and pasted and altered the lyrics to fit my own needs, but they're still not mine.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the lyrics.  
  
Distribution: Sure, why not? Just email me and tell me where.  
  
Author's Note: Pure, cheesy, one hundred percent Christmas fluff. I'm in the Christmas spirit. I can't help myself. It's a sickness. The chapters are going to be SHORT and FLUFFY, because I'm working on "The Waiting Room" and that takes up a lot of my time. Please check that one out and tell me what you think! (Not a R/J..I flip flop between the 'ships..R/J to R/T to L/C to L/L..)  
  
I'm going to post the last chapter on Christmas Eve, most likely, and I realize this ending is somewhat abrupt, but I want to get to where I'm going and to get there by Christmas. This is definitely not my best work, because it transfers from slow pacing and no plot and all the action in the last two or three chapters. Anyway, just wanted to apologize.  
  
Yes, I know this chapter is tres tres short. And just so corny and sappy.but come on now! It's Christmas! Feel the clichéd love!  
  
Feedback: Reviews are like crack to me. I need them. I get them, I'm a happy happy girl with inspiration. I don't, I'm well..not. On both counts. :hinthint:  
  
*****************All I Want For Christmas Is You*****************  
  
~~~~Chapter Six: I Won't Even Stay Awake ~~~~  
  
.I won't even stay awake to  
  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
  
Holding on to me so tight.  
  
Lorelai paused, words refusing to come. "Okay." she said slowly, moving aside to allow the shivering Christopher into her home.  
  
An unreadable look was on his face as she stared at him, shocked that he had come here. They stood in silence for a long moment. Chris started to open his mouth to speak, but Lorelai shushed him. "Rory's asleep, let's go to the living room." She turned on her heel and went, Christopher following behind her.  
  
Again, they stood facing each other, words not passing between him. Lorelai broke the silence by asking abruptly, "What are you DOING here?"  
  
Chris sighed and fiddled with the zipper on his leather jacket. Up and down, up and down, rhythmically he pulled it. He finally said, "I needed to see you."  
  
"Expand, please?" Lorelai demanded as she sat down on the couch expectantly. "First off, where's Sherry?"  
  
"She's at home."  
  
"Doesn't know you're gone?"  
  
"She does."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Christopher took a seat across from Lorelai, who tried to ignore how he seemed to fit perfectly in their living room. "I've been thinking-"  
  
"That's always good."  
  
"Lorelai, please?" Christopher said. She took heed of the tone in his voice and stayed silent. He continued, "We haven't been happy. She knows it, I know it..she understands we can't raise our child right if we're fighting all the time." Lorelai watched the muscles tense in Chris's neck and arms as he carried on, "She sat me down yesterday, and.she told me to go to you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"God damn it, Lorelai! You know why!" Christopher said loudly. "Why are you being so difficult?"  
  
"Be quiet!" Lorelai shushed him. "And I'm not being difficult. You can try to beat around the bush as much as you like, but I'm not going to let you. Say whatever you have to say straight out, Chris, or I swear-"  
  
"I love you."  
  
That wasn't exactly what she expected to hear, although it had been want she wanted to. "What?"  
  
"I'm not asking for much. I know I don't deserve you, I don't deserve to be forgiven, but I love you. I always have. I've put you through some awful things, treated you and Rory like shit, but I want to be here. I want to be with you. I want to be a family."  
  
Lorelai fought the tears that threatened to drip from her eyes. "How do I know I can trust you?"  
  
Chris was hurt, and he showed it, but he also knew she was right. "You can't. But I promise you."  
  
"How much is that worth?" Lorelai asked painfully.  
  
"Not much," Chris said, leaving his chair and kneeling in front of Lorelai. "But please.just know."  
  
As sappy as it sounds, and as corny as she felt, Lorelai looked down at his face and knew. She leaned down to his waiting lips... 


	7. All I Want For Christmas Is You

Title: All I Want For Christmas Is You  
  
Summary: It's Christmas in Stars Hollow, and romance is in the air.  
  
Pairings: R/J, L/L, L/C  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
  
Setup: Dean and Rory broke up at the Dance Marathon, but Jess did not follow Rory to the bridge, and they act like nothing's between them. Lorelai didn't go to Sherrie's baby shower (Heh. I just noticed it said 'show'. Kind of fitting, yes?), and she and Rory are still not speaking to Chris. The rest of the show is the same. Set to "All I Want For Christmas Is You" by Mariah Carey. I cut and moved and pasted and altered the lyrics to fit my own needs, but they're still not mine.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the lyrics.  
  
Distribution: Sure, why not? Just email me and tell me where.  
  
Author's Note: Pure, cheesy, one hundred percent Christmas fluff. I'm in the Christmas spirit. I can't help myself. It's a sickness. The chapters are going to be SHORT and FLUFFY, because I'm working on "The Waiting Room" and that takes up a lot of my time. Please check that one out and tell me what you think! (Not a R/J..I flip flop between the 'ships..R/J to R/T to L/C to L/L..)  
  
I fully intended to post the last chapter last night, but FF.net was down. Was is just me? Was I the only one who couldn't get on?  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
  
Anyway, sillies, of course that wasn't the last chapter. I'm not cruel.  
  
And God, I am such a sap.  
  
Feedback: Reviews are like crack to me. I need them. I get them, I'm a happy happy girl with inspiration. I don't, I'm well..not. On both counts. :hinthint:  
  
*****************All I Want For Christmas Is You*****************  
  
~~~~Chapter Seven: All I Want For Christmas Is You ~~~~  
  
.More than you could ever know  
  
Make my wish come true  
  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
  
You..."  
  
Lorelai's fears about waking Rory weren't needed. Rory had tossed and turned for hours, hot and sweating under her comforter despite the freezing air outside. She was as wide awake as her mother had been, and she couldn't rest.  
  
She finally climbed out of bed, pulled on jeans, a warm sweater and a heavy coat, grabbed her hat, gloves and scarf and climbed out her bedroom window.  
  
Her mother didn't know of these secret outings, and Rory doubted she would be very upset if she did. She wasn't sneaking out to drink, have sex, or do drugs. She merely needed space to think, space she couldn't get in her room. She walked down her street, shivering in the freezing air.  
  
She had started taking these walks after her breakup with Dean, to sort out her feelings about it and him. Now, she took them to think of anything on her mind. Her mom, dad, or Jess..  
  
That did seem to be the thing on her mind this night. Despite all the speeches she'd given herself, she was still thinking of him.  
  
It was Christmas Eve, couldn't she be thinking of tomorrow and presents? No, she had to be thinking about a guy who probably didn't want her anyway. After all that had happened, the way she'd treated him, how could she think he could ever want her?  
  
She walked into the center of town, staring up at the dark windows. She remembered when she and her mom had watched "Bed of Roses", and she thought how creepy Christian Slater's character was for taking those walks and looking in people's windows. She understood, now.  
  
She took a seat in the gazebo for a bit, her legs tucked underneath her as she replayed the events of the previous few months in her mind.  
  
*"I moved back." "But-what-why?"  
  
"Just wanted to."**  
  
**" I'm sorry, did I hear from you at all this summer? Did I just happen to miss the thousands of phone calls you made to me, or did the postman happen to lose all those letters you wrote to me? You kiss me, you tell me not to say anything. . .very flattering, by the way. You go off to Washington. . . then nothing. Then you come back here all put out because I didn't just sit around and wait for you like Dean would've done? And yeah, what about Dean? Are you still with him? 'Cause last time I checked, you were, and I haven't heard anything to the contrary. Plus, the two of you walking around the other day like some damn Andy Hardy movie. Seemed to me like you're still pretty together. I half expected you to break into a barn and put on a show."**  
  
**"Everyone can see, Rory! Everyone."**  
  
Rory snapped back, hearing a noise behind her. She knew she was in Stars Hollow and it was most likely a friendly deer wanting to say hello, but she tensed anyways.  
  
"Rory?" Jess said. She turned around and saw him walking towards her, bundled up much like she was.  
  
"Hi," She said, stunned. She hadn't seen anyone in the weeks she'd been taking these walks, and she certainly never expected to see him.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" Jess asked as Rory stood up and walked down the stairs.  
  
"Just.thinking," Rory replied.  
  
"Oh," he nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets.  
  
"So."  
  
The silence between them replicated the one a few blocks away at Rory's home. The tension could have been cut with a knife, and they both felt it.  
  
"Well, I think I'm gonna..." Rory said, thumbing over her shoulder in the direction of her home.  
  
"Want me to walk you?" Jess asked, then laughed. "Wait a minute."  
  
Rory giggled uncomfortably along with him. "Okay," She shrugged as if she didn't care.  
  
They began to walk. After a bit Jess asked, "What'd you ask for?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"For Christmas."  
  
Rory shrugged, "Nothing really. You?"  
  
"Same," Jess agreed. They made their way down the main street, when the skies opened up and snow began to fall.  
  
"Oh, wow.." Rory said, feeling the fluffy flakes land on her face as she looked up into the black sky.  
  
"Finally," Jess said, pulling a hand out of his pocket and catching a snowflake in his black gloved hand. "White Christmas."  
  
"Beautiful." Rory sighed.  
  
"Yes," Jess said, looking over to her.  
  
She smiled shyly as she felt his eyes on her face.  
  
"Look, Rory.." Jess said, stopping suddenly as they turned onto her street. "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" Rory asked, confused.  
  
"Everything," Jess said. "For causing trouble with you and Dean-"  
  
"You didn't cause trouble with Dean and I. Being Dean and I caused trouble between Dean and I and God, that sentence breaks so many grammar rules-"  
  
Jess laughed, "And causing trouble between you and your mom.and being an ass most of the time."  
  
"You weren't," Rory said quietly.  
  
Under the falling snow, she reached out and took his hand. They moved together, the nearness of their bodies creating warmth in the icy air. Jess ungloved one hand and reached up to touch her cheek. His arm wrapped around her delicate waist and pulled her closer, as he leaned down slowly. Their lips met, creating the fireworks she'd never felt with Dean and the love he'd never felt before.  
  
They separated briefly, Rory's breath short as she fumbled her words. "Jess- I-mean-"  
  
"Shhh," He said, placing one finger on her lips. They moved in again, more passionate this time, just like the love at her home a few blocks away.  
  
"Actually," Jess whispered in her ear. "I lied. I wanted something for Christmas."  
  
"Me too," Rory smiled. "Me too."  
  
The End! 


End file.
